Shanera
}| | name = Shanera | type = Open PvP | online = April 19, 2005 | location = USA | serversave = 11:00 CET }} Economy Despite not being such an old server, the prices of most items in Shanera are very close to NPC prices, and rare items such as soft boots and avengers can be usually gotten for low prices, there are a few wealthy players, displaying fortunes up to 10kk on their house balcony in piles of crystal coins. It's easy for newcomers to obtain new equipment as a low level thanks to the low prices, but due to the server's aggressive population, it's also very likely they will lose it to a player killer if they're hunting in a free account area. Most higher leveled players will find it hard to make a profit since rare item prices are usually very low. Population Shanera is currently a normal population server, usually 450 players on average and up to 600 on peak times, there is a heavy contrast among population of free account cities and premium account cities. Lately major free account cities have been overrun by player killers, the positive side these PK's barely reach above level 30, so retaliation is easy. That doesn't mean this world is taken over by PK's, players are still able to hunt and get along with other players. The nationality of Shanera consists mainly of brasilian players, but there are also other players which come from America, Canada, Argentina, Chile, and Sweden. There are many problems however between nations in game and some players hunt others for not speaking a certain language. Additional Info *Shanera is ruled by guild Omnislash/Severance is the current ruling guild, Omnislash is the guilds non-war name, and Severance is the guilds war name, they switch between the two names off and on as they enter and leave wars. Shanera is known for being constantly war torn. Some time ago, Shanera was ruled by the guild Nextisonfire. They were mostly abusive players, until Paranormal Attack came around to confront Next in a war and eventually hunt them off. After that the majority of the members of Paranormal Attack made a guild called Demolish. As with any alpha guild, it carried power abuse problems, coupled to internal problem which led to the formation of Doum, which fought remarkably well with a considerably smaller amount of money and lower leveled characters. Notable events during that war : Demolish vs Doum, got deleted in the first battle by banning herself by killing noob characters while she had a deletion warning, in the next battle banned himself so he was under deletion warning. After the war was over, guild Drama was created, due to internal problems and some members from their guild abusing their power and the guild's name, the guild was finally disintegrated and split into two major guilds, Omnislash and Next, leading to another war... The last war situation was Omnislash + Bye vs. Mavuc + Next, after a few battles the guild doum (later disbanded and recreated as darkstalkers) joined Omnislash in battle, while next got the support of the newfounded guild prophets of justice. Then after another open battle, next and all related guilds were disbanded, and then joined into a guild named rise of darkness, subdivided according to the member's old guild membership (next of the rise of darkness, mavuc of the rise of darkness, etc.). In the end Omnislash won the war regardless of all the allies that joined the opposing side. As of today July 3rd, 2010, the current war is Severance vs Flawless Victory. Flawless Victory tried a major effort to bring players from other worlds (Balera and Pythera are the major two worlds) but Severance and aiding guilds on Shanera have kept Flawless Victory at a disadvantage the whole war.After some players of severance switched sides flawless victory became winning on the new war and forthen is ruling the server since many players transfered away. External links